


Ice Skating Can Be Fun

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Day One, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Gay, I need to stop tagging, Just two cute gays ice skating, Lesbian, but I also feel like general audience is lame, but for me it's still 3 am which means it's basically day 1 right, drabblet, fluff¿, i didn't know what to put in the rating, i feel like it's supposed to be general audience bc seriously why wouldn't it be, idk I've never done this, its probably almost day 3 in idk Australia, my fics r usually explicit lol, sorry consider it as day one anyway, yes this is day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Alex has never tried ice skating before, and Maggie decides to take her to an empty ice ring to show her how to do itKind of fluff, very shortFemslash February





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff. I'm not good with fluff. Angst? Yes. Smut? Idk, I can try. But I suck at fluff  
> BUT I HOPE U ENJOY ANYWAY AND ITS RLY SHORT  
> Femslash february here I come

Alex let out a tiny scream as she fell, feeling her butt hit the ground with everything she had. She wasn't the kind of girl who would scream while falling down on her ass, not at all; but hey, she wasn't the kind of girl who would normally fall on her ass either. She gasped, annoyed at herself, before a hand covered in a grey glove popped in front of her face.

“Need help?” 

She looked away, trying to at least get on her knees before standing up completely. 

“I got this.” 

“I see.” A warm smile crossed Maggie’s face. 

She put her weight in one leg, testing its resistance, before pulling herself up and… falling on her butt again. 

Maggie chuckled. “Are you sure you don't want help?”

Alex sighed. She couldn't understand how Maggie did it so perfectly, twirling on her feet beautifully without losing balance once. She had been trying to keep herself up for ages, and she couldn't even do that. 

“Are you ok?” 

She frowned. “Yeah, just… frustrated.” 

“Anyone would be frustrated if they fell five times before even getting to the middle of the ring.” Maggie stated, holding back a smile. “Not that I'm counting.” 

“You're not helping.” 

“Then let me!” 

Alex stared at the grey gloved hand in front of her before sighing in defeat and grabbing it with her own. With a light push of her other hand and her girlfriend pulling her forward, she stood on her feet. 

“See?” Maggie arched her eyebrows up cheerfully. “Now let’s go to the other side. Hold my hands.”

She held tightly as the other woman walked three steps back, pulling Alex with her. She felt the ice skates tremble as they went, her feet sliding through the frozen surface of the ice ring with caution. She shot her girlfriend an unsure look. Maggie chuckled. 

“It's the first time you try ice skating, of course it's gonna go weird in the beginning.” She smiled. “Do you want to try it alone?” 

Alex nodded. She focused on her balance, staying still as Maggie let go of her hands. If she could keep her balance while fighting people – and aliens – she should be able to keep her balance for ice skating. She was an DEO agent, for god’s sake. 

She sighed. An unsure foot slid through the icy floor, and she jerked forward as the other one did the same. Push by push, she started to gain more speed – and confidence. With a few more steps, she gave it a strong push and stayed still as the ice skates took her flying closer to Maggie, who chuckled at her silly show-off move. 

“Come on, let me show you some tricks!” She called out, motioning with her hand for her to come closer. 

Alex used a final push to get to where her girlfriend was standing, grabbing the other woman’s arm to steady herself and avoid bumping into her and falling again. Maggie turned her hand around to hold her by the elbow. Only then she realized how close they were; their bodies were almost touching, she could feel Maggie’s breath on her skin. They locked eyes, shy smiles in the corners of their lips. 

Maybe it was the sudden weakness on Alex’s knees, maybe it was how Maggie gently pulled her closer for a kiss, maybe it was both; Alex feet slid through the ice and she jerked forward, spinning in the air as she somehow managed to fall on her back right next to where Maggie’s feet were supposed to be. But they weren't there as she wasn't standing on her feet anymore, she had fallen as well and was now laying on top of Alex, facing her with brown eyes wide with surprise. 

Their lips met in a tender kiss. Alex moved her hand to cup Maggie's cheek, putting her hair behind her ear before holding her as she deepened the kiss just a little, just enough. 

Only a few seconds later, she pulled back. There was a smile across her face. “You were right. Ice skating can be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you say the word fluff enough times it starts to make no sense just like my life fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff


End file.
